


*punches you in the dick*

by soysoi



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Character Study, Drabbles, headcanons, thats it, trigger warnings added as needed, uh oh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 6,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28646184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soysoi/pseuds/soysoi
Summary: just me rambling, some theories, and headcanonstws added as needed!!
Relationships: none because i said so
Comments: 21
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

what?? im making a book for fun and too write stuff in because i want to be active on ao3 but im suffering from writers block and im mentally unstable?!?! 

i mean ya basically

expect to see alot of schlatt, wilbur, and connor because i do pick favorites


	2. *appears from under a table* good morning! :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> quackity character analysis which is so fucking shallow i will do a better one later i swear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo quackity apologists sorry for this one

quackity character analysis because i wanna talk about him

so something i noticed when people talk about quackity is how he slowly reverted to being evil after schlatt died

but he was never a good person from the start actually

quackity is a character fueled by power. hes hungry for power which alot of people overlook?? from the beginning hes always said he wanted power

although he doesnt want power to abuse it obviously he wants power to help others around him. like when he ran for president the first time, he said he wanted to be president for a more open minded lmanberg. which i dont think he was lying

but at the same time moments later when he, tommy, and wilbur were hiding in the closet trying to convince him to run with them so they could overthrow Schlatt who had a fairly good chance of winning the race. quackity soon realizing they were using him and pointing it out. claiming he would not have any power himself. 

something i noticed is that quackity ran to the side which gave him power. he went to wilbur and tommy when schlatt arrived as he realised how much power schlatt had. soon realising they were using him and running to schlatt who also had power.

he went to schlatt and ended up winning. being proud of himself and hyping up Schlatt.

now something i noticed is when he talked about schlatt after he died is that he referred to him as a political puppet which makes me think

was he using/ trying to use schlatt from the beginnin?

and he probably was!

he seemed proud of himself when schlatt was in power. here and there telling schlatt what he should do as he quickly realised, schlatt wasnt going to listen to a damn thing that he said.

i think this is when quackity realised he lost his power. he was powerless. so what did he do? he ran to a side with power. pogtopia.

quackity always is looking for some form of power he can use. 

he would literally call schlatt stupid and an idiot for some of schlatts choices. and even if they were he seemed to do that regardless. he started doimg this when stuff didn't go his way.

now of course he didnt do it every time like am abusive fuck but he did it here and there like how schlatt did

thats it im tired im sorry if this was so shallow im tired lolz

ill do more of this l8tr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im hungry and i need to look for clothes but its 3 am owie


	3. *blurred because my fat ass was in the screen*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i come home to my silly life to see my favorite white boy shake his gd maracas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hihi

me: FINISH YOUR FUCKING BOOK DO IT. NOW. ITS ONLY 12 AMJUST DO IT YOU DAMN TWINK!!!! WE NEED TO SLEEP!! WE HAVE TO STUDY!!!

also me: but what if we watch the 12 hour lifelink with traves pov instead?

oh to not wanna write out the small details of a new book and just watch men yell at eachother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes when i talk about myself and such i use 'we' because wee wee :)


	4. when theres a will. *looks at you*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i talk about schlatt headcanons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw// alcohol abuse, abandonment, addiction

jschlatt headcanons because suck my nuts

· schlatt has two siblings. puffy and tubbo. schlatt is the middle child and hates it.

· he cant swim. hes also terrified of water. when he was younger he fell into a lake while trying to make sure tubbo didnt fall in. puffy managed to get him out in just enough time

· he has muscular dystrophy (a disease which eats away / causes you to lose muscle). it runs in his family and out of all of his siblings he got it.

· (this counts for the entire sheeplings) there is a strong addictive gene in their family. the siblings having to try and be careful around addictive substances (schlatt is not)

· he went to college for financial business. thus where he and his classmate connor came up with the idea of a bitcoin

· he is a ram hybrid along with tubbo. puffy on the other hand is a sheep hybrid like their father. (schlatt+tubbo have ram legs and no i don't take criticism)

· when schlatt coin took off schlatt had found a young albino kid named ty needing a place to stay. connor had taken him in and they became their own little family.

· puffy left schlatt with tubbo randomly one day. she had disappeared one morning and couldnt be found. 

\+ at the time schlatt was a struggling college student who didnt have a job. luckily philza was nice enough to let the teen stay at his house while schlatt tried to manage his own life.

· when he was a senior in highschool he managed to win the schools monday tournament with technoblade. the two have been close ever since.

· he's a fucking baby when it comes to horror have you heard that man scream what 

· he easily becomes fixated on one bit for a long period of time

· ty cut the brim off of his yankee hat once and he almost beat the shit out of an child

· he eats with his mouth open EW

· he knows he has a alcohol addiction but is scared(?) to talk about it

· he has white streaks growing in his hair due to him coming of age(hes only 21 this mf)

· he cant handle to much pressure or he goes into a drinking frenzy

· he still kept in contact with tubbo after he moved in with sbi. they hung out on the weekends and talked about life and stuff

· Wilbur is schlatts oldest friend. the two met the day before the sheeplings got pushed through the foster system. they talked at school alot and argued alot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah jm a schlannir and im tired good night 
> 
> my brother started unironically saying hey chat  
> he doesnt stream


	5. travis are you baby? . . .. . .br uh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw// nsfw mention, smoke and alcohol abuse, panic attack mention

here's some cool facts about the smp lore or just stuff i found out about the members

also massive spoilers for da dream smp

· schlatt never actually wanted to die. if you try to cancel out everyone else talking and just listen to schlatt he seems to be panicking. saying stuff 'i- dont kill me' or its ' i- dont kill the president)' when everyone cheers on for tommy to kill him. and at some point saying 'everything is just so loud' and his character seems to be crying. his breathing labors and he dies. pretty fucking sad if you actually listen man

·ranboo cosplays his character all the time!

· callahan has so many big booty bitches like god share some

· fundys character is trans! 

· ranboo researches his information for his character who suffers memory loss. he says he doesnt want to offend people who suffer from memory loss. (he himself has said he barely remembers his childhood)

· schlatt never wanted to be brought back with Wilbur during the resurrection. he was seemingly forced too? (theories? i got a bunch but thats fpr next chapter)

· mexican dream has a chance of coming back bruh what

· schlatt literally drinks and smokes out of stress? ??? like why does no one talk about how schlatt started the habit after the festival??? hello?!?!?!?

· wilbur basically said he ate out salmon like ok you horny asswipe

· friend is literally schlatt. a blue sheep. the ritual only worked when friend appeared. and when schlatt started talking everyone looked at friend? no shit wilbur was dragginf around schlatt probably

· connor is 5'4 and i could kickhis ass if i wanted too lol

· connor is just a normal man playing minecraft like imagine when he got invited schlatt was like come on man its like smp live and he was like.. ok... and then joined and its a bunch of fucking nerds role-playing and bullying eachother

· quackitys character began going downhill when he realized he lost power. he obviously began to manipulate tubbo which he had done before and realized he kinda lost his grip on his power? so he created el rapids and the butcher army.

· sbi family dynamic might not be canon

· technoblade owes dream a favor :))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmmmmm my life is going into shambles mamn


	6. dumb broad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> me talking about epic smp because it makes me brain feel good

epic smp is actualy pr cool. the smp is fun:) smp live vibes :))

man

anyways i enjoyed it alot like charlie and ted made palcove at mt cool! nice :)

schlatt b hopping streams man 

"I LIVED BITCH" *jaidenhere was killed by the crushing thing*

everyone screaming SHUT THE FUCK UP MEG

birfday boy ted :)

the girls cornering travis and bullying him

ethan being intimidated by schlatts mere presence

jaiden just fucking speedrunning the game

ryan krinios killing random people

CHARLIES DREAM SMP JOKE HAD ME GIGGLING LIKE MAN ;;

sea shanty in the penis house

schlatt to wes: you wanna fuck me so bad it makes you look stupid :)

THAFNINE FOR EPICSMP PLEASE!!!

charlie finds a piece of copper: whoa! i didnt know they whitelisted cooper yet!

twomad brutally murdering people as dream and after he kills travis he turns to charlie and just says run

im totally adding epic smp to my new story i stg

part two because im watching stuff still

meow and finn are nd cool.. meow is rlly pretty.. mmm female streamer make me go awooga!!

wes going into full rp while schlatt just has a code running so it follows him amd it spells out eat shit at random intervals so chat is just screaming TOXIC after schlatt admits he was poopimg and running rhe code lmao

wes: you know what.. *looks at sign* sowwy :^(

jaiden tryna peacefully build her house

how the fuck did he exactly run the code from his toilet

"hey fitz wanna see my cock? see thats my swaggersouls impression" - wes

eff and mark :)

MATT WATSON IS THE MINECRAFT JOKER! HES THE JOKER BABY!

wes angrily typing to schlatt

MM COOPER AND CONNOR ARE JOINING SOON!! IM SO EXCITED!!!

captain sparklez joined and just i went still

theres too many finns on the server

ted being extremely respectful to meow got me thinking...

MIMX AND TED COMMITING CRIMES ;÷?×*

ted freaking out while not knowing how to do the rp with meow and alsojakob and throws himself into the void and looses his all his stuff

'I STOLE UR FOOKING HEAD BACK TED AND I BLAMED IT ON SOMEONE ELSE YOU GOTTA GO HIDE IT IM ON THE RUN' - basically minx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new hyperfixation :)


	7. ha! im a air bender! look at that. a fog has come over the land.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> somebody on twt posted a pic of a dead possum and didnt censor it at all so im coming here and dropping off this little drabble for a upcoming story so i dont spiral

Wilbur Soot had a very bland life.

He woke up, he got dressed, he went to work, he went back home, he slept. 

His life in the tiny island of Newfoundland was never something he enjoyed. He wanted to explore outer-lands. He wanted to meet new people.

He wanted a new life.

But alas Wilbur would never get this chance. Being stranded on a island no where close to land was infuriating. 

He always imagined a far off land where he could do whatever he wanted. He always wished he dreamed of this land. But he never did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah the quote 4 today is from how to not play monopoly(cscoop)
> 
> i had a panic attack about school today when i realized the girl who called me the d slur and the girl who elbowed my kidney for no reason are in my classes/home room
> 
> wowie


	8. ba ba..ba ba.. booey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sneak peak for the final chapter of 'im getting hickeys from my bed bugs'
> 
> tw// non con, drugging, drinking

Her lips disconnected from his. His eyes halfway closed as he let out a slurred murmur.

'That was so much fun baby.'

He wanted to move away from her. But he couldn't. He could feel everything around him though

He could feel her bra resting against his leg.

He could feel her arms wrapped around his torso.

He could feel the red solo cup resting in his hand still. He took a few swigs. He can still remember the taste of the vodka against the roof of his mouth.

He could remember how it tasted fruity.

He could remember her cursing at him for drinking out of it.

He could remember her grabbing his arm and leading him away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wtf is up with people not censoring gore on any social media service pleaadee i literally staryed spiralling again like bruh its not that fucking hard
> 
> like i feel so sick when people do that now my nose is bleeding hgnrh
> 
> this isnt pog
> 
> WHY IS THIS THE SECOND TIME IN 24HOURS GEYGH..


	9. use code cscoop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is basically me talking about dream smp season two ending

latest stream hurt brain

epic smp stuff

"oh no"

TedNivison burnt to a crisp

charlie pulsating head bit oh 

"MICHEAL IM ON THE JOB ALL DAYS BUT SUNDAY WHEN WE ALL PRAY"

"i haven't had a accident since i fixed it!" *immediately falls* "uhn-"

ANYWAYS

DREAM SMP LETS TALK ABOUT THE LATEST STREAM

spoilers for the dream smp

so basically tommy and tubbo went to fight dream and wished everyone their goodbyes. tubbo and tommy began to fight dream and tubbo did alot of fighting which resulted in him using his resources quicker and becoming weak faster. tommy managed to snatch one of the discs from dream. dream saw and threatened tubbos last life. tubbo at a huge disadvantage and tommy at a standpoint. dream said it was the final stand and said to surrender or tubbo dies. they both admitted defeat and dream forced them to get rid of their armour and weapons. triggering tommy as tubbo comforted him and told him they were gonna be ok.

dream took them to what id like to say was his house and showed them the actual discs he had stored away. dream explained how valuable items or creatures are what keep him control. saying how tommy was his first part to control everyone on the server. showing them a area of the base filled with valuable pets and items of some people on the server. friend, beckerson, and even the axe of peace being in the vault like area.

dream told tubbo and tommy he was going to put tommy in the prison. saying tubbo was only a pawn and it was his time to go. explaining to tommy that every hero needs a tragic backstory and if tommy wanted to be a hero he was going to have to execute tubbo. saying that he wanted tommy alive to continue the servers life. how tommy was so important and needed to live. and how tubbo was useless.

dream let tommy and tubbo have their final moments together. tommy trying to tell tubbo they could just run and leave it all. tubbo disagreeing and saying that theyd be dead within seconds. he accepted his final moments and told tommy he didnt have much to live for at that moment.

after their conversation dream went to execute tubbo infront of tommy. but before dream could land a hit on him punz stepped into the room. telling dream he was tired of him using him and the pay wasnt enough for dream to treat everyone like shit. half of the members of the smp entered the room through the portal. threatening dream they would kill him if they didnt let tommy amd tubbo go. tommy and tubbo running behind the crowd as some of the smp members gave them food and armour to remain safe while they talked to dream.

tommy approached dream and told him he was out numbered. asking a member to give them a pickaxe as he dug a hole and forced dream to drop all of his items in a hole. dream hesitating but doing it anyways. tommy taking all of dreams items and making fun of him. 

tommy began to pick away dreams lives. taking one life with a crossbow as he mocked him for what he did. dream trying to run from tommy the second time as he tried to explain what he did was good and he was always there for tommy. tommy barking back at him and calling him out. killing dream a second time with his own sword.

dream refused to come back into the base again. tommy sitting there as he tried to tell dream they wouldnt hurt him yet. dream still refusing as tommy resorted to saying he would kill himself if dream didnt come down. dream hesitating but coming back down.

dream entering back as they surrounded him in obsidian. tommy began to mock him more. bringing tubbo over as they told him it was over. the two mocking him and yelling "YOOOOO OOOOO. SUCK IT GREEN BOOOOOOOOOOOYY!". tommy began to tell everyone else what dream had been doing to them all. showung them the vault of everyones valuables and explaining how he was truly the villain here.

tommy began to tell dream he was going to take his final life after that. dream panicking and saying he couldnt because he could still be useful. tommy not believing him as dream explained what the book schlatt gave him was. he said the book was how people came back to life. how he was the only one that had it. and how if he died death would be permanent. no more lives for anyone. it would be in hardcore basically.

tommy didnt believe him but after he went into depth about it he decided he would spare dream. sam telling them about pandoras vault and saying they could put dream in it. they all agreed and it would be a good idea till they could get more out of dream. sam taking him to the vault as tommy and tubbo took the discs and thanked everyone. making their way back to the smp itself

they walked back into the smp and celebrated as they stepped on the path. tubbo saying he shouldn't be seeing the path and tommy saying he wouldnt see the path ever again if punz didnt come.

they made their was back to the bench. both sitting as they put the first original disc back in. the two laughing and celebrating their victory. saying how they shouldnt be here but they can finally be free from dream. 

they played the second disc as they sat together chatting. suddenly wilburs ghost or voice appearing as he congratulated them (ghostbur and wilbur are two different entities!). saying how it was amazing how two children did it and how they made him proud. tommy and tubbo began to ask wilbur how schlatt was and what happened to him. wilbur going on and saying schlatt just drank and smoked which is pretty fucking depressing. and how he hated ghostbur? he found ghostbur annoying.

tommy and tubbo finally asked wilbur if he wanted to come back. wilbur saying he was content with his life as the two explained they could bring him back. wilbur freaking out and saying they fucked up and he didnt want to be brought back. tommy and wilbur arguing as tubbo began to just dance to the song.

WHAT I AM TAKING AWAY FROM THIS WGOAG

SEASON THREE POG!

wilbur and schlatt gonna come back?

SCHLATT KNEW FUCKING NECROMANCY THIS ADDS SO MUCH TO HIS CHARACTER! everyone is skipping over this but this is such a big deal. schlatt was the one who was bringing people back until he gave the book to dream. i really wanma talk aboht this pleaase.

tommy protecting tubbo

skeppy cage.

wilbur and ghostbur being two different entities? this changes alot too.

dream has so many felonies its so funny omg

nuke testing the 26th baby

tubbo randomly said blocks was schlatts favorite song? idk if he just said this to say it or if its gonna be lore important.

tubbo actually doing really good and fighting off dream for tommy was really sweet.

punz standing up for himself pog!

quackity entered the vault naked lol

"TECHNO" - dream

"TECHNO" - dream

"TECHNO I NEED TO CALL IN THAT FAVOR RN" - dream

'i cant rn' - technoblade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title just from cscoop
> 
> whoa schlatt lore in the dream smp? i hope so.
> 
> anyways im writing this instead of doing work for class.


	10. connor! connor! i just saw alive and the chipmunks 2!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> friday nnight funkin because we getting funkin and doing more cc stuff
> 
> assigning ccs friday night funkin songs lol

mmm thinkimg about friday night funkim and now im going to assign songs from it to the characters:).

satin panties: its a duet between skeppy and bbh. change my mind :).

blammed: sapnap! it gives me sapnap vibes honestly. it hits hard man

south: its tubbo and tommy. its tubbo and tommy. no i dont take criticism.

high: its ranboo and niki doing a duet together. shes just enjoying rocking with him :))

philly nice: quackity! gives me the quackmiester vibes

m.i.l.f: 100% a puffy song. that song is so tough to keep up with and puffy is just straight up going up with it.

pico: dream type beat. its just him singing about himself.

dad battle: .. .its phil. its philza and its tommy again. .. get it? dad battle!

tutorial: 100% wilbur. hes just showing how to do it man!

spookez: ranboo! gives me the boo of the ran vibes.

the lemon demon song: its technoblade. its just so menacing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im failing class for this stuff.
> 
> im doing one with undertale later ))


	11. parasocially love you <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rmables because i have to keep my acc alive

today was good

got a gifted coop sub and got mario deluxe 8 poogers

anyways im makinh a new dtory becaude the freakshow one wasnt going to work very well since alot of the plot got messed up and some of the people in it were revealed to be not that great :(

but now im making one centered around connor, ranboo, schlatt, tubbo and tommy :)

also alot of foolish because he makes me smile :!!

water!! *proceeds to chug out of cpt america bottle*

i adore he

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my friend told mr when im mot properly typing 'like this i sound like someone getting their ass plowed while texting'  
> so emean :(
> 
> i usit type really fast lol


	12. blblblblblblblb!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bitches be like hot take then call me a slur for saying i like watching jshit and sonic dick suckef

me: i mean yeah dream smp does have some shitty stereotypes in it like not all alcoholics are horrible people and how they portrayed schlatt as a horrible evil alcoholic in the smp isnt very co- *proceeds to get beaten to death*


	13. *sadly* . . . . oomba. . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote these after i heard a audio of people burning alive in a ship so i didnt spiral lol
> 
> title from that one time tommy forced connor to say oomba

headcanons again

quackitys voice is actually very distorted and sounds like a person using autotune through a phone call

dreams head is a floating orb with a little smiley on it : ) the rest of his body is normal

schlatt, puffy, and tubbo can all turn into little sheeps or rams. its just something they can do.

quackity is one of the tallest members on the smp (based off of his toontown character)

some of the people who i hc to have sharp teeth or fangs: technoblade, quackity, wilbur, sam, dream, sapnap, foolish, bad, and ant

ant has to wear a bell around tail for the sole purpose of people knowing hes approaching him. due to his cat-like nature he is silent when he walks. he ended up scaring so man people countless times they all agreed (including him) there should be a way to know hes coming.

ghostbur is a different entity from ghost wilbur and glatt (this is canon but still). he is despised by the other two for being so warm and welcoming.

ranboo is the tallest person on the server. hes a wopping 7'2. ( i might do a height think idk)

ranboo hits his head alot :

before schlatts presidency, he was 8 months sober

each ghost is connected or finds a animal that they consider a guide in a real world. hence friend: ghostburs guide

connor and schlatt practiced dark arts together when they were younger . they both brush it off as they were immature teens that were being idiots. schlatt met Connor through practicing it. but now (in the smp) connor talks alot with the undead. hes has even got chekhovs gun from ghostbur (or ghost wilbur) by talking to him for so long. he also will sit at schlatts grave site for hours talking to what seemed like nothing, but beside him is his old friend :)

two of the more mature adults on the server are puffy and connor. puffy and connor both knowing the kids are still kids and are learning. a huge example is connor forgiving tommy after what tommy did to him and saying tommy was still a kid and had lots to learn. and for puffy explaining why the kids are just kids. and her opening a therapy session for the people of the smp to talk it out.

techno is a big hunky anthro pig. hes about 6'7. he has small little glasses he wears too. just a huge terrifying pig with little square frames.

the reason Phil cannot fly is because during the first explosion of lmanburg / manberg he tried to shield wilbur from the blast with his wings. c! phil is still a bad dad tho lol

more connor: connor is like a omen of bad news / death. everytime something bad happens that affects alot of people connor is there, like the tommys speech for doomsday, tommy getting exiled, and more. connor is just dragged towards where the situation is heading and just stands there as the situation escalates. he knows what he does, but he cannot help it.

ghostbur is fond of anything blue. when he found friend he was the happiest hes been. when he saw blue lanterns he was just a happy ghost. also when he met connor, he started calling him blue! but there was thay one time ghostbur madr him kill his dog so

red bandana tommy pog

niki wears her promise ring everyday. she misses puffy alot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> roadtrip sounds like something id listen to in the back of my moms car when i was like 13 and i was drinking a coca cola while debating on whether to confess to my best friend i loved them and we had the top charted music playing in the background
> 
> the only reason why is because the song sounds like something by chainsmokers lol
> 
> aint a bad song though just not my type


	14. no... im not fine.. im baby...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im procrastinating

ranking chats from peoples streams

1 cscoop cooper / actually fairly chill although they can be mean. pretty caring chat but cooper made fun of my name  
2\. connors its just bttv spam but they bully minecwaft fans  
3\. krinios chat. its a pure medium :)  
4\. charlies chat - actually not bad at least theres no " IENDIDNWISBS  
5\. ranboos chat. his chats kinda annoying ngl  
6\. tubbos chat is just really annoying  
7\. wilburs chat LOL its so chaotic and just people screaming i wuv u

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i like bttv emote spammers so much like bro youre so much better than most chats now *holds hand*
> 
> title from that one charlie clip


	15. why is my sonic oc wearing a diaper?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cope healthily gang :thumbs_up:

bitches be like i'm coping and draw boobies like huge honkers

just big boobs with pretty women

or men with honkers 2

im bitches

it helps out a ton for me.and look where i am now! craving wine, crying about my exes, crying about my cat, thinking about jschlatt and traves, play slime rancher, cry about how much i love my friends, think about my depriving daddy issues, and sleep for 6 hours!

anyways i want coopers chat to talk about the stardew sex mod again  
pleas eit was funyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is literally just me rambling why do people actually read this
> 
> title from this is a sonic the hedgehog game by connoreatspants who streams on twitch dot tv slash connoreatspants


	16. pro life - egg 🥚

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> theory time bout dsmp

me thinks that if dream isnt lying about the book to keep himself alive that schlatt is actually smarter than what people made him seem. schlatt knew he was going to die a villians death so a few days before the actual war he wanted to give it to someone who he knew personally for a long time. he was going to give it to connor who he had practiced dark arts with but connor wasnt going to be able to make it into the smp in enough time. so instead he gave the book to dream who he knew would protect the book with his life. schlatt dying the death he knew he would die and connor showing up a little to late

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from this is a sonic the hedgehog game by connoreatspants


	17. *violently shakes toy keys*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i woke up, saw the mizkif vod, they watch cosplayers and schlatt cringes at the thirst trap, i sigh, turn off my phone and lay back down. self care :thumbs_up:
> 
> anyways me explainimg how i think smps work (in like rp and story tellimg lol)

explaining how i see the smps and shit lolw

basically an smp is like a faction of land spreading across the world. most players believe their world is infinite since they have not made the technological advances to go to space.

many smps exist and some have ceased to exist.

a chunk error is a disaster that occurs . although nobody knows when or how this disaster occurs. but normally there are ways of detecting one. sink holes randomly appearing are a major symptom of a upcoming sink hole. a chunk errors in general disaster though is devasting. a chunk error begins to form a large hole in plots of land. eating away the blocks and players and dragging them into a seeming void. many speculate its a void undernearth the bedrock. in which after centuries bedrock chips away and a small hole entering the void appears. sucking away the rest of the world. nobody knows if this is true since no one has ever seen under bedrock.

a smp is a special piece of claimed land. a special enchantment is put on the land to enforce special 'rules'. these rules can change said lives of the players. some rules can bend how many lives a player has ( it could be 3 lives or infinite lives ). only certain players have these enchantments. no one knows how they are obtainable.

each players lives are random. when not in a smp your lives could vary from 1 to 230. but when in a smp with the said life rule your lives could be taken away or added onto. although the only real way to die is by old age.

many people that are not in a smp have to pay a fee to get in. some do some do not. 

some smps and the rules

dream smp

notably the most famous smp. although it is also known for its wars and political parties it is also known as the biggest piece of claimed land so far. many people very skeptical of said land since it mustve taken 5 of the enchantment books to claim such big territory.

it is known for being a land torn by political parties and war. since so many wars and debates have been held in said territory.

this smp has been far scavenged of its materials though. making it hard for new comers to claim their own area and build up for what they need.

many people do move here though for the sole reason of popularity. or some move here for those theyve known in the past

the rules here : you have three lives, no going to the end. thats it.

smp live

this smp was practically erased from the memory book. the one in charge of the land forgotten long ago. this land was taken by a chunk error. taking hundreds of homes and hours of work from the player.

it was a vast smp spreading across a fairly large amount of land. the center of it all being a bustling city with many shops and wonderful buildings. the overgrown oak tree at the top of the city pulling it all together.

many people who remember this are those who once lived there. many considered it a sanctuary to live from the harsh world outside. it was a booming lively city at one point. players walking through the street and laughing.

although the chunk error hit unexpectedly. taking many lives and destroying many lives. most players survived and managed to enter new smps or live in open land.

this server a few rules: no mob (like hostile mobs) farms, be very open about yourself here (using this to replace livestreaming lul), another player could hire another player to preform a hit which consists of successfully murdering another, or a prank which is explainable, there were infinite lives here.

shady oaks

a land of retirement basically. all those who work hard in outer lands or fought for what they believed in rest in this small area for them.

people like dantdm, iballisticsquid, thinknoodles, cupquake, and a few more rest in this small area.

its a safe space for those who had worked hard in the past. for those who are ready to settle down after helping generations of players get up and have something to do.

there are currently infinite lives for them. using them up till one day old age takes them. although that wont be for a while. they can build to their hearts content and just enjoy their lives

idk the fucking rules LMAO

smp earth

smp earth wasnt really a smp. it took place right after smp live was taken by the chunk error. many people traveling to far off lands and claimimg territory although not being able to make it a smp. it was called a smp for good old sake although it was just territory across the land.

some prime examples of success was the Antarctic empire. a empire hidden away in the coldest parts of land . it was feared by the surrounding territories. 

there was often bickering between everyone. normally due to territory space or mishaps between people.

rules: no writing with your territory borders, no taking over everyone elses territory, infinite lives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ill add epic smp later  
> also i have a projecy i have to build and submit by thursday that ive supposed to been working on for weeks poggies


	18. itty bitty bitch pumpkin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> // nsfw
> 
> i had a panic attack because i was looking at pron and clicked on a unverified link  
> no i fucking hate pronhub ok
> 
> anyways heres a peek at the final chaptr of that one book <3

The world had never looked so dark.

He felt so dazed.

So lost.

His head felt fuzzy.

His hands tingling.

His eyes landed on the girl beside him. Her eyes shut as the venomous praises left her mouth. Her chin sat on the shoulder of the other.

He could barely manage to say a soft, 'Why?' before she leaned up and kissed his lips.

He never got an answer. 

He couldn't even get it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not giving you alot because its really big. irs the ending LoL
> 
> title from that one ted video


	19. i did not realize what i would craft but please take my iron shaft!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted to post this after i encountered more drama because somebody said quackity was really fatphobic (which he was pr fatphobic) and now my friends are arguing so heres more for that one story widePeepohappy

Schlatt sat in the living-room. His hand tightly wrapped in his own hair, tugging it subconsciously. His other hand occupying his phone as he texted her over and over.

Pathetic 'please's and 'come back' filling the screen till those certain words came up. 'Sadly this recipient cannot receive your message at the time'.

He never wanted to scream so loudly before. 

He went to scream but all that came out was a pathetic, "Fuck.".

yyou know i was gonna go someqhere with this bur its just short sorry lol ill do better later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from slimecicles Skyrim vr with 500+ mods


	20. i cant think of a funny title rn sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i went to bed really early in the afternoon and expected to take a nap and woke up at 6:42 am?? im confused but anyways heres dreams backstory i wrote
> 
> dsmp dream backstory poggies

dream = dream is a curious being. no one knows where he came from or where he appeared from. although he knows. he is a creature that comes from the end. he wouldnt say hes a dreamon but that wouldve been a lie. 

he had lived his life around many entities that looked the same to him. a floating orb with a human like body. random expressions painted of their faces. most of these creatures lived in the end. living off of the popped chorus fruit and creating structures that floated in the sky. they grew to be the size of enderman normally. each looking almost identical as most of these creatures were gender neutral white monsters that built vast cities.

dream often found himself playing with the younger enderman he had met while looking for the fruit. he would come home bearing food for those living in the massive city. it was a beautiful home they built. a city of purple bricks they had made from end stone and the dye of chorus fruits / stems. even the small orb like creatures that lived in boxes lived among them. protecting them from outsiders. 

but dream had always been so curious. he hadnt cared much for his own safety. after all, he was a being higher than the others creatures living among him. although one day the young creature wondered off to far. he was young when he found the end portal. his fingers grazing it as he was sucked in and brought into a vibrant world. although the creature managed to perfectly live in the new land. like it was nothing new. he never was able to explain it. even now while hes criss crossed in the cell. he always says it was like he had another life in the overworld. he managed to get himself materials right off the bat. he had built himself up.

one day deciding to explore further on as he met a messy haired boy. his personality fierce as he was the first being to ever snap back at him. dream was pretty taken back by this fleshy creature who yelled at him for taking his iron. he attempted to scare the human. but the human punched dream in the gut pretty hard. after a few sorrys were exchanged they properly introduced themselves. the boy said his name was sapnap and he was gathering iron for his father. although dream compared the short boy to a panda. 

the two bickered for hours as the young player had dragged the dreamon back to his residence. there dream met bbh or badboyhalo. he was a demon and there was no doubt to that. although bad was very surprised when his human son dragged a dreamon from another dimension into his home. dream stayed with the family for the longest time. soon becoming more aware of those who were not like him. he lived with the family for about a year. one day deciding he wanted to go out and live his own life. sapnap decided it was finally time for him to leave home too. the two one day leaving bbh and skeppy. 

they began traveling to servers. he was known as a skilled player on servers for the longest time. being how he managed to snatch so many enchantments to create the biggest smp he could imagined. the man considered himself a god to others. flaunting to his friends what he had accomplished. they soon met george, a british man whos default setting was to complain he was colorblind. the three blended in so well.

after years of working dream managed to work up enough power and enchantments to make his own vast land for he and his friends. he hadnt felt so empowered in so long. although it didnt last forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah im just gonna post seperate chapters for all the backstories hehe
> 
> also if your confused about the enchantment part go read about my smp land headcanon thingy :)


	21. juhg koop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had a really really bad weekend and day  
> like really bad
> 
> so i wrote some headcanons to make myself feel better :)

sam wears a large mask over his face when he works with redstone since it can be harmful to the human body. it resembles a gas mask. 

connor wears a sonic jacket which is overlapped by a pair off purple overalls.

nikis mental health is extremely deteriorated. she often puts herself in imaginary situations of getting revenge on those she holds a grudge against (like schlatt, wilbur, etc)

quackity actually has a scar that goes from his top lip to his bottom right eyelid (from technoblade)

dreams head is an white orb which is detached from his body.

niki often forgets to feed herself.

charlie actually goes into a state of hibernation when he's too cold. slimes are used to warm and moist environments and since charlie is a sentient slime he still requires those.

wilbur soot has pointed ears :) sharp ears

schlatts form of combat differed from everyone elses. although schlatt did know how to fight his prefered way of fighting was through his words. schlatt always had a certain way of speaking after all.

tubbo is / was considered a child prodigy at some point

punz has sweater paws. no i will not explain.

tubbo, schlatt, and puffy sometimes use their horns as a means of protection. (headbutting)

philza isnt exactly immortal. he cannot die from old age as he can only be killed by another player. it was a curse he was bound to years and years ago. 

foolish is a god of immortality and luck :)

foolish woves totems of undying. he can be found when not building his residence pulling small strings of hair into a doll. putting shards of emeralds in the eyes of the doll with his own.

connor will sometimes wake up in beds that are not his own in different periods of time. being an omen of death and bad luck means he has to bring the despair to others. so sometimes he just wakes up and makes a decision to sleep or to go and do his job. which his job is simply walking around until something bad happens. which explains why he met karl in another time as he was trying to do his job as a literal grim reaper to feed off of the death and despair of the oncoming deaths.

eret often finds herself left alone in control of her new found kingdom. although she willingly took the place as king she doesnt know what to do. so she does what she knows best. isolate herself.

BBH found sapnap by a pool of lava when he was younger. the demon having no clue how to take care of a literal infant who bit him every few seconds. so he went to skeppy and just learned how to take care of a baby by themselves since they were isolated in the nether for the longest time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jschlatt made the title
> 
> i had a bad weekend and forgot to feed myself all day today so yeah
> 
> i promised my friends id finish my late work and i forgot to so i feel shitty lol


	22. does your dad hit you, bowser jr?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my brain js large
> 
> heres some prompts i wanna do but explain vaguely

that one part of the stream where connor and karl were slow dancing but karl kept messing up

connor playing with karls books in the hidden room and just awkwardly putting them back

wilburs thought process. if you know what i mean.

the three ghosts in the void and a new one pops up

rewriting schlatts final moments and putting in the sentences that everybody ignored

sam didnt make it in time

that GOD DAMN BOOK. please.

a au were schlatt and wilbur died and connor was framed for their deaths

dadschlatt again lol

dream using tommy as leverage to get sam to release them

ayo ranboo cries and gets scars ?! yeah

niki is alone . even with a city nearby

jack manifold fighting god with his bare fists and coming back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> connor quote fore to day :)
> 
> nothing much today honestly just some thinga while i half ass finish my story


	23. egg mouth nom

sometimes i try to sleep at night and then remember tubbo is a huge south park fan and when he was in the fandom he shipped the characters and apparently one of his favorite ships was creek and he used to say he read fanfiction of the south park ships and stuff and made comics about them too and that his favorite episode is season 19 episode 8.

i turn in my sleep and so should you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i used to be a avid south park fan so its like surreal he like knows so much and READ FANFICTION OF IT
> 
> i mean everyone did at some point so im not complaining but damn its crazy to think he used to ship them man


End file.
